cardfightfandomcom-20200223-history
Rin Hashima
リン |romaji = Hashima Rin |image = RinHashimaGZ.png |gender = Female |age = G Season 1: 16 G Season 3: 17 G Season 4: 18 |birthday = 16th January |blood = A |deck = G Season 1: Angel Feather |friends = Sugiru Kariya Shouma Shinonome Shion Kiba Henri Hayao Chrono Shindou Kazuma Shouji Taiyou Asukawa Tokoha Anjou Kumi Okazaki Satoru Enishi Jaime Alcaraz |enemies = Tokoha Anjou (Former) |teams = G Season 1: Demise (former) G Season 4: Fukuhara High Vanguard Club |avatar5 = Black Shiver, Gavrail |avatar7 = Black Seraph, Gavrail |avatar8 = Holy Seraph, Altiel |anime appearance = G Episode 28 |jpva = Yui Kondou |enva = Caitlynne Medrek }} Rin Hashima ( リン Hashima Rin) is a character in Cardfight!! Vanguard G. She was a part of Team Demise. She is the most popular cardfighter in the Cutie Fighter website due to her strength and beauty. In Cardfight!! Vanguard G: NEXT, she is a part of Team Fukuhara High alongside Shion Kiba and Henri Hayao. Personality Her personality can be summarized as "princess-like", as shown when she was little. She told Mamoru Anjou to beat her before lecturing her about cardfighting, and sulked after Mamoru beat her. This personality is also shown in the fact that she's a sore loser, as she held a grudge against Mamoru for years simply because he beat her once, and reacted to losing to Tokoha by quitting Team Demise. Like the rest of Team Demise, she upholds the phrase "Weakness is a sin". What differentiates her from the rest of her team is that she loves seeing her opponent in despair. She is shown to enjoy taunting her opponents during her fights, and continues to do so even after being taught otherwise by Mamoru. She uses these taunts as part of her strategies; psychologically attacking her opponent in order to make them lose their calm judgment. Shouma commented that she is usually calm herself, and that it's unusual to see her display a great amount of emotion. By Vanguard G NEXT, she mostly toned down her more aggressive behavior, characterizing herself as more of a tsundere archetype. She does have a keener eye for talent such as when she admitted that Henri was stronger than she originally thought during her fight against him. She is shown to love snacks, as most of her screen time outside of cardfighting depicts her eating something. History She is first shown in the epilogue of Turn 28, after Team TRY3 defeated Team Wanderer, alongside Sugiru and Shouma, taking notice that one of them was Chrono Shindou, before their coach, Ibuki approached them. After Sugiru's loss, when she looks at her opponent's identity, she smiles in excitement, recognizing Tokoha as Mamoru's little sister. Knowing that she is her opponent, she decided to step on the bread that Kumi bought as a prayer for victory. When Tokoha chases her to the toilet to order her to beg for forgiveness, she splashed water instead to Tokoha, muttered "cockroach" as an excuse, while Tokoha, confused, searched for said cockroach. It is shown later that she met Mamoru Anjou once when she was still a child, and although she is stronger than her peers, she is no match for Mamoru. She is upset that Mamoru did not remember this encounter, however. When fighting Tokoha, she keeps calling Tokoha "Mamoru's little sister", which enraged her (on top of her demeanor earlier), and shows their difference in power with giving her handicap by not finishing her while she had the chance to do so. Despite that, she still wins against Tokoha without much effort. When Shouma fights Shion Kiba, she watches the game for a while before falling asleep. They later compete in the national tournament with Sugiru. At a tournament held at the United Sanctuary Branch, Tokoha confronts her, declaring she'll win the right to fight Team Demise and defeat Rin before storming off, to which she only responds with annoyance. She then observes the tournament, along with Shouma and Ibuki, until she sees Tokoha's match and leaves. While infiltrating United Sanctuary Branch, Tokoha saw Rin and pursued her afterwards. Knowing that she was being followed, she waited for the girl in a corner. She pointed out that what happened inside the United Sanctuary Branch is none of Tokoha's problems. When Tokoha said that winning is not everything in a cardfight, it sparks her memory of when she lost to Mamoru, and thus declares that Tokoha is her enemy. Shouma then informs Rin that Kanzaki is fighting Team TRY3, and offers to show Tokoha's match, but she declines. During the day of the special match, Rin fights Tokoha again, and she still teases her about her brother, but Tokoha felt calm, which angered Rin. She became more annoyed with Tokoha when she reminded her that Mamoru might have made her mad back when she lost to him. Tokoha then Strides Dream-spinning Ranunculus, Ahsha, finishing Rin off. Rin quits Team Demise straight after the fight, and angrily walks off. She later comes to the Dragon Empire Branch where she reveals her intent to defeat Tokoha to Mamoru. However, the Branch Manager believes she was there for something else, to which Rin responds by stomping her heel on his foot. G Season 3 She reappears in Stride Gate when she comes to the hospital intending to secretly meet Mamoru after he was hurt by The Company's attack on the Dragon Empire Branch. However, on her way to his room she runs into Tokoha though she stays cool by hiding in the corner where she reveals herself. However, Tokoha ignores her irritating Rin enough to following her outside. While she does acknowledge her when they meet outside, Tokoha once again goes back to ignoring her. Angered by this Rin challenges Tokoha to a Cardfight, however she is further angered during the fight as Tokoha does not have her mind in it. Rin soon realizes she's depressed, and through her usual psychological attacks finds out Tokoha blames herself for the destruction of the Dragon Empire Branch, Mamoru being hurt, and the cause of the incident in the first place. Though she manages to beat Tokoha she decides not to count the win as she felt this win would damage her reputation due to Tokoha's attitude during the fight. When Tokoha asked her why she was at the hospital, Rin embarrassingly ignores the question. She later goes into Mamoru's room and leaves a gift of sweets for him. G Season 4: NEXT She reappeared in NEXT as a 3rd year student in Fukuhara High School. She is recruited, albeit reluctantly by Shion Kiba and Henri Hayao so that they can form a team and save the school's honored vanguard club by entering and winning U20. Rin and Team Fukuhara High made a constant progression of winning until they made it to the finals. And ultimately loses to Team Diffrider, with Rin being the only one who scored a win. Deck G Season 1 She uses an Angel Feather deck, which swaps cards in the damage zone to power-up the Pegasi and Calamity Flame, alongside cards that can flip themselves in the damage zone. Her ace is Black Shiver, Gavrail. For her next fight against Tokoha, her deck now focuses on recovering cards from the damage zone with Holy Seraph, Raphael, and also adding power to all her units with their skills. G Season 3 Her deck is rebuilt in Stride Gate, focusing on the skill Rescue and her new ace, Black Seraph, Gavrail. NEXT Her deck in NEXT gains new cards with the Rescue skill, including a new G Unit that can Rescue for each face-up copy of itself in the G-Zone. Gallery For a full gallery of Rin, see Rin Hashima/Gallery. Quotes *(EN): Liberating the Generation Zone! It's my turn now! Generation Stride! *(JP): Generation Zone...release! The strongest! Overwhelming! Vicious! Invincible! Weak-willed insects! Fry in the searing light of the strong and disappear! Stride Generation! *(EN): Liberating the Generation Zone! I'm strong, overwhelming, intense, invincible! You spineless, gutless worm! You're gonna get burned, fried and vanished completely under the heat of my strength! Generation Stride! *(JP): Generation Zone, released! The rule of heavens shall make the weak vanish! Stride Generation! *(EN): Liberating the Generation Zone! If you make yourself vulnerable, you will have to pay the consequences! Generation Stride! Battles Trivia * Rin Hashima's official twitter account can be found at https://twitter.com/RIN_Q_candy. * According to Henri Hayao in NX Episode 5: Smile of Queen and Schemes, she turned down the opportunity to become the Angel Feather Clan Leader. Category:Angel Feather Deck Users Category:Females Category:Antagonists Category:Season 5 Characters Category:Characters Category:Former Antagonists Category:Season 7 Characters Category:Season 8 Characters Category:Season 9 Characters